


Be apart

by NocturnaIV



Series: Soulmate [2]
Category: Aladdin (2019), Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: 21 days of Yule with Descendants, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Day 8, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnaIV/pseuds/NocturnaIV
Summary: ‘I can’t believe we won’t get to spend Christmas together.’Jay closed his eyes. Because it was exactly what he had been thinking.“I’m obsessed?” Jay asked aloud “Am I...?” He took a deep breath. “I can’t stop thinking about Carlos.”“Don’t worry.” Aladdin chuckled “I dreamed of Jasmine before I met her. Everyday. I walked the streets of Agrabah without rest. And when I found her, I got to the point of pretending to be who I wasn’t to be with her.”"But..."
Relationships: Jay/Carlos de Vil
Series: Soulmate [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048393
Kudos: 22
Collections: 21 days of Yule with Descendants





	Be apart

**Author's Note:**

> My first language is Spanish, but I hope you can enjoy this story. I apologize if some parts are misspelled.

Jay felt a gentle caress move over his arm. Despite the time he had been with Carlos, his heart began to pound fast in anticipation. Tulipa’s small hands covered his arm and she laughed. Because she knew that simple gesture could be the most devious prank she could play on Jay.

“Mom says come help us.”

Jay scooped up his younger sister and tossed her into the air before catching her like a princess. She started laughing out loud. Jay let her go on deck and he glanced at where Jordan’s lamp should be. But she had been invited to spend the holidays with her partner’s family. He looked at his arm and sighed.

‘ _I miss you._ ’

Jay found an erasable ink pen and wrote on his arm.

‘ _Me too. I’m sorry you can’t come_.’

Auradon was having a severe storm and the flights were canceled. Jay had planned for Carlos to meet his family over Christmas break. Agrabah didn’t celebrate Christmas but there was a big festival at the end of the month. They were going to stay with Sultana Jasmine. Jay had planned to show Carlos the automaton toys and intricate gear clocks that the former sultan liked to collect.

Carlos wrote again.

‘ _Maybe the weather will get better in a few days._ ’

Jay liked that optimism. A part of him believed that all this had happened because of something. Carlos liked Christmas, Anita and Roger used to go to the countryside and celebrated in a very homely way. In hindsight, Carlos would be better off spending those dates with his family.

‘ _Are you already on the farm?_ ’Jay wrote.

At another time Jay could introduce him to his entire family. His family was going to adore Carlos. Especially his uncle Aladdin. Carlos was very agile and knew how to move around the roofs and walls as if it were a super-power.

‘ _We just arrived. I should be helping Roger with the dogs._ ’

Jay smiled.

“Sweetie?” Dalia appeared in the frame of her cabin “The car is waiting for us.”

“Sorry...” Jay took his things and looked around before following his mother.

“Your mind is in the clouds,” Dalia commented when they reached the deck.

Jay quickly carried some of her bags and offered his arm for her to take. Dalia smiled and they got into the car. Tupila and Ali sat on either side of Jay. Gen and Dalia took the seat across from them. Jay looked away at his arm.

“Oh, my sweet boy...” Dalia looked at Jay and then at her husband “He’s lovesick.”

“You have to be patient.” Gen smiled at Jay. “No one’s going to judge you for being disheartened.”

Jay nodded and his eyes fell on his arm. Somewhat ashamed that his entire family could see what he wrote, but he let his words be sincere.

‘ _I can wait. You’re worth it of that and more._ ’

Tulipa, the more curious of the two siblings sighed and leaned against Jay’s arm.

“I want my soulmate to be like you.”

Jay smiled.

“They will be better. Hopefully, they won’t be impulsive like me.”

“Yes, I don’t know how I would feel if your soulmate suddenly appeared on our ship,” Dalia confessed.

“Or in the middle of the sea. And dad doesn’t stop the ship.” Gen joked.

Jay felt his cheeks red. He could really be impulsive. If Jordan were with them, it was highly likely that he would have disappeared and would be with Carlos at that time. Without thinking about how that could affect his own family.

‘ _Enjoy being with your family.’_

Carlos, as if he could read his mind, responded with the words that made Dalia smile with pride.

Jay decided to take the advice. They arrived at the palace and went to freshen up before they began to enjoy their time there. The rest of the afternoon he had races with the fastest person Jay knew. He and his uncle Aladdin resonated very well, and it was nice that his ancestry wasn’t an issue between them. Perhaps it was because of his uncle and the life he had, with a person and friends who loved him deeply, that Jay felt more and more worthy of all the happiness that Carlos gave him. When night came, they took a break in the gardens of the sultana. The scent of jasmine was pleasant. Calm perfume for Jay. He felt a caress on his arm and looked.

‘ _I can’t believe we won’t get to spend Christmas together_.’

Jay closed his eyes. Because it was exactly what he had been thinking.

“I’m obsessed?” Jay asked aloud “Am I...?” He took a deep breath. “I can’t stop thinking about him.”

“Don’t worry.” Aladdin chuckled “I dreamed of Jasmine before I met her. Everyday. I walked the streets of Agrabah without rest. And when I found her, I got to the point of pretending to be who I wasn’t to be with her.” The man looked at him “We believe that soulmates are one soul that has been divided. It’s not about obsession. You just want to be with the other part of you.”

“But I’m used to traveling a lot. I’m already used to seeing my friends or you after a long time. And I know it’s all about quality and not quantity. That is the time I share with you and not how long I’m with you all.” Jay explained, “But with Carlos...”

“You have only recently found your soulmate. And you ran from him for a long time.” Aladdin reminded him “Don’t blame yourself for having your mind on him.”

Jay looked at his arm and nodded. His fingers caressed Carlos’s handwriting.

“I made him feel broken or different. By not replying to his messages or contacting him, I made Carlos believe that he didn’t deserve love.” Jay frowned “I don’t want him to feel that way again. That’s why I wanted us to spend this time together.”

Aladdin got up and patted his arm.

“What I can suggest to you is quite simple. Make plans and be honest. Write or call him. We are your family, and we understand that you miss him.”

“I don’t want you all to think that I don’t want to be here,” Jay confessed.

“We know. And we want you to be happy. We all have soulmates, Jay. You can have the love of your friends, your family, and your soulmate. You deserve all that and more.”

Jay watched his uncle go and decided to start writing. Even though they weren’t together, Carlos was awake, and I missed him. So, he started telling her about his day. Every little conversation or discovery. Every emotion and conversation he had ever had. Even if they weren’t spending Christmas together, they would have the rest of their lives to share everything. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi luvs!
> 
> You can see the prompt list on Tumblr: [Here](https://nocturna-iv.tumblr.com/post/636077486816559104/21-days-of-yule-with-descendants-hi-my-luvs-last)


End file.
